Ghost of you
by soldierhaze
Summary: Un petit one-shot Destiel avec la musique "ghost of you" de 5 Seconds Of Summer.


**Bonjour tous le monde ! Me revoila sur fanfic pour poster un petit one-shot UA qui m'a traversé la tete apres avoir écouté "Ghost of you" the 5 Second of Summer. (allez l'écouter elle est pas mal ;) )** **Je la trouvais jolie, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas la poster ? En plus ça fera un petit truc en attendant que j'ai finis ma fic en cours d'ecriture."** **Donc la voici ! Bonne lecture ;)**

 _Here I am waking up_

 _still can't sleep on your side_

Brusquement, dans un souffle d'air, Dean se réveille et se redresse dans son lit, essayant de reprendre son calme, regard paniqué. Une main dans les cheveux, il tente de se reconnecter à la réalité et son regard dérive vers la place libre à sa droite, l'oreiller et les draps lisse de ce côté-ci.

L'homme se fige, l'incompréhension traversant son visage. Vite.

 _There's your coffee cup_

 _the lipstick stain fades with times_

Il se lève et court vers le rez de chaussé, dérapant dans les escaliers et se rattrapant de justesse à la rampe, se rendant en pyjama dans sa cuisine, y espérant une présence.

Mais, c'est le vide qui l'accueil. Un vide oppressant, poussiéreux. Une tasse « I love bees more than u » trainant sur le plan de travail près du lavabo, un reste de café accroché au fond, de l'encre sur la hanse, voilà la seule présence dans cette cuisine avec ces photos recouvrant le frigo et ces stylos trainant dans un coin sur une pile de papier à moitiés griffonnés d'une écriture en pattes de mouche illisible.

 _If I can dream long enough_

 _you'd tell me I'd be just fine_

 _I'll be just fine_

Le souffle revient à Dean, un « Cas ? » traversant ses lèvres. Il avale difficilement sa salive et remonte rapidement à l'étage, tapant dans un carton, son contenu s'étalant sur le sol.

 _Cleaning up today_

 _found that old zepplin shirt_

 _you wore when you run away_

Avec précipitation, Dean se jette au sol et ramasse avec délicatesse les objets, les replaçant dans le carton, avant de se figer face à un t-shirt ACDC gris, tout usé.

Ses doigts se crispent sur le tissus et il enfouie sa tête contre l'écriture, inspirant avec force l'odeur de forêt et de transpiration en venant, retenant avec panique un sanglot qui se bloque dans sa gorge.

 _And no one could feel your hurt_

 _we're too young, too dumb_

 _to know things like love_

 _but I better know better now_

C'est le t-shirt qu'Il portait en partant. Le t-shirt qu'Il avait quand Il a claqué la porte pour ne plus entendre Dean crier, pour ne plus se disputer. Courir, ça l'aiderait à se calmer et laisserait le temps à Dean de réfléchir. Comme d'habitude.

Il soupire, Dean le sait, il l'avait vu par la fenêtre en tirant le rideau. Même pas pu finir mon café, c'est sûrement ce qui lui passe par l'esprit, à son ange, à son cœur. Puis Il était parti à l'angle de la rue pour ne jamais revenir, faisant le tour de la maison pour rejoindre le portillon arrière vers la forêt.

Quelques heures plus tard, un policier avait sonné à la porte, mine funeste faisant reculer Dean d'un pas. Et quelques jours, semaines plus tard, il ne sait plus, Dean se tenait près d'une pierre gravée, un t shirt gris serré dans le poing.

Il n'est plus là. Il n'est plus là. Ça, Dean le sait, il se le répète dans des moments de lucidité, quand il oscille entre sommeille et réveille. Mais à chaque fois il court vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre avec fracas et fait le tour de la maison comme pour rattraper Cas partant courir, dans une danse autour de la maison avec le fantôme de celui qu'il aime.

 _So I drown it out like I always do_

 _dancing through our house_

 _with the ghost of you_

Courant jusqu'à perdre haleine autour de chez eux, un éphémère fantôme revenant toujours, valsant avec lui, mains sur la hanche et suivant les pas, comme ils leur arrivaient de faire, ses pieds s'emmêlant et le faisant mordre la poussière.

La réalité s'évaporant encore et encore, le laissant hagard avec son fantôme qui le regarde plein de tendresse, attendant un autre tour avec lui.

 _And I chase it down_

 _with a shot of truth_

 _dancing through our house_

 _with the ghost of you_

Alors Dean se relève et danse autour de leur maison, pour garder le souvenir, pour garder son ancienne vie, pour ensuite rentrer et retourner dans les bras de Morphée où un ange fan d'abeilles et les doigts toujours pleins d'encre l'y attend, lui chuchotant que tout ira bien, tout ira bien.

Mais Dean ne dance plus, il ne sait plus comment faire, alors il continue de poursuivre ce fantôme, trébuchant toujours plus, s'écorchant avec plus de force, prenant de plus en plus de temps à se relever, oubliant toujours plus l'odeur du t-shirt s'évaporant, le lit se figeant, les taches d'encres s'altérant et le cœur de Dean se noyant dans cette boucle qui n'en finit pas, encore et encore.

 _So I drown it out like I always do_

 _dancing through our house_

 _with the ghost of you_

 _and I chase it down_

 _with a shot of truth_

 _that my feet don't dance_

 _like they did with you_

 **Et voilà ! Une petite review pour me partager votre avis ? ;)**


End file.
